kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mantis Man
Mantis Man(かまきり男 Kamakiri otoko) is a Mantis-based Kaijin from Episode 5 of Kamen Rider. He is voiced by Mahito Tsujimura. Appearance Mantis Man has a light green body with red eyes, a dark green insect mouth, mantis claws on his head, and has black stripes on his chest and arms. He is shown wearing black gloves, a thin green cape, black boots, and a belt with the Shocker buckle. For his left hand, he has a small Mantis claw taking place for his fingers while still having a thumb. Biography Shocker starts to set off nuclear explosions to create an artificial major earthquake across Japan. So Mantis Man was sent to kidnap a seismologist, named Chikako, whom was an old friend of Hongo. When Mantis Man goes to kidnap her at an Institute, he kills a security guard. Chikako gets horrified when she sees the security guard’s body disintegrate before her. Mantis Man then appears and kidnaps her. Later, when Hongo finds out that Chikako has gone missing and notices the earthquakes that were caused by Shocker’s test explosions, he figures out what they’re doing. Mantis Man then gets Chikako to call Hongo from one of the Shocker bases and tells him the location of it to lure him into a trap. When Hongo arrives at the location, Chikako leads him into a deep pit, saying that it’s entrance to the base. When Hongo looks down, Chikako pushes him down the pit. Mantis Man reveals himself from the top of the pit and tells Hongo that there is no escape. Mantis Man then leaves a first-grade bomb hanging down the pit to kill Hongo. Hongo tries to think of a way to escape and even tries to reach for the bomb, but is too late as the bomb explodes. Fortunately, instead of killing him, the blast blew wind into his belt, spinning the pin wheel and turning him into Kamen Rider. He confronts Mantis Man when he tries to run off with Chikako, but Mantis Man threatens to kill her if he moves. Mantis Man then calls out the Shocker Combatants and have them fight off Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider briefly fights them off and hides up into a tree. When the combatants look for him, Kamen Rider jumps down and faces Mantis Man. The two jump at each and Kamen Rider was able to grab Chikako from the Shocker Kaijin. After putting Chikako down, Kamen Rider gets surrounded by the Shocker Combatants and fights them off. Mantis Man then uses a chain sickle to wrap around Kamen Rider’s throat, but when he throws him up, Kamen Rider gets loose and manages to escape with Chikako. When the Great Leader of Shocker confronts Mantis Man for his failure, he tells him that they need Chikako for their plan to succeed. Mantis Man goes to retrieve Chikako back from Hongo’s apartment. Before Mantis Man arrives, Chikako mutters about the earthquake and mentions about a mantis egg in her sleep. Mantis Man arrives and tries to kill Hongo. Hongo manages to fight him off, but ends up getting knocked out when Chikako hits him in the head with a lamp. Mantis Man then takes her back to the base, which is hidden as a bell temple, where the Great Leader of Shocker gets her to finish the plan to create the artificial earthquake. However, it is revealed that Hongo placed a tracking device on her and goes to get her on his motorcycle. He ends up coming across Mantis Man when he blocks his trial with fire. Mantis Man uses his Chain Sickle to get a hold on Hongo’s arm, but Hongo manages to get loose and tries to fight Mantis Man. The Shocker Kaijin however ends up running away from Hongo. Hongo chases after him on his motorcycle, where he lets the wind pressure activate his belt and transform him into Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider chases Mantis Man back to the secret base where he ends up fighting the Shocker combatants. When fighting them, Kamen Rider gets one of them to reveal where the nuclear detenator for the artificial earthquake is. Before the combatant gets killed, he reveals that it’s in the mantis egg, the one that Chikako mentioned in her sleep. After finding the egg in the room, Kamen Rider finishes off the Shocker Combatants. Mantis Man goes to the mantis egg, breaks it, and prepares to activate the nuclear detonator. Before Mantis Man could activate it, Kamen Rider jumps up and uses Rider Kick on Mantis Man, causing the Shocker Kaijin to fall down onto the floor and disintegrate along with the combatants. Powers/Abilities Chain Sickle: Mantis Man’s Main weapon is sickle with a chain. Mantis Claw: On his left arm, Mantis Man has a mantis claw that he can use to slash. Category:Mantis Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Ichigo Shocker